


Incorrect quotes

by Wow_Klaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, Implied Sexual Content, Incorrect Quotes, Klaine, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, blaine anderson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine
Summary: Klaine incorrect quotes ft. Santana, Sam, and Rachel.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069
Kudos: 6





	Incorrect quotes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for 1.17K reads on Wattpad!
> 
> Anyway, I am working on the prompts you gave me, but I still wanted to post something. So here's a bunch of incorrect quotes I found on Instagram or Twitter.
> 
> Also, tell me if you want me to make any of these into full stories!

Blaine: Do you think that when butterflies are in love they feel humans in their stomachs?  
Kurt: Is this what you think about?

\---

Blaine: I want to wake up with you for the rest of my life.  
Kurt: I wake up at 6:30 am.  
Blaine: ...  
Blaine: I want to go to bed with you for the rest of my life.

\---

Kurt: I think you've had enough coffee.  
Blaine: Coffee cures depression.  
Kurt: I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that.  
Blaine: More expresso. Less depresso.

\---

Blaine: Honestly I'm so badass I strike fear into-  
Kurt: You sleep with a stuffed giraffe.  
Blaine: DON'T YOU ARE INSULT GARY.

\---

Blaine: Kurt does a lot of cool stuff.  
Sam: Like what?  
Blaine: Like me!

\---

Kurt: Do you want to do something?  
Blaine: Sure! What do you want to do?  
Kurt: It involves pillows and blankets and-  
Blaine: OH MY GOSH! Are we building a pillow fort?

\---

Blaine: Have you seen my top  
Rachel: Kurt's in the shower.  
Blaine: I meant my shirt!

\---

Blaine: I'm pregnant!  
Kurt: ...  
Blaine: April fools!  
Kurt: We are 2 gay men-

\---

Kurt: I want to do something stupid.  
Blaine: Do me! I'm stupid!

\---

Blaine: It'd be awesome to see each other. You know, as friends.  
Kurt: Yeah as friends.  
Kurt: *Kisses Blaine*  
Kurt: Maybe more than friends.  
Blaine: Yeah, that works too.

\---

Blaine: 20 years from now, I guarantee you, I will be your 2nd husband.  
Kurt: What happened to my 1st husband?  
Blaine: Nothing you can prove.

\---

Blaine: Did you know there is a big sale going on right now?  
Kurt: No! Where is it?  
Blaine: My room. Clothes are 100% off.

\---

Blaine: *Kisses Kurt on the cheek*  
Kurt: Ugh... what the fuck Anderson!  
Kurt: ...  
Kurt: Do it again.

\---

Blaine: Are you trying to seduce me?  
Kurt: Why? Are you seducible?

\---

Kurt: I think you're still suffering the effects of last night's party.  
Blaine: But all I drank was Red Bull!  
Kurt: How many?  
Blaine: 18...

\---

Kurt: Do you know why I'm here?  
Blaine: No...  
Kurt: Blaine, you accidentally sent me a dick pic.  
Blaine: Who said it was on accident?

\---

Blaine: Rachel I-  
Rachel: There is no I in this relationship, Blaine. Only we.  
Blaine: Well then we slept with Kurt last night.

\---

Kurt: Did it hurt when you fell?  
Blaine: From heaven?  
Kurt: No, when you fell for me.

\---

Blaine: I can hold the whole world in my hands.  
Kurt: That's impossible.  
Blaine: *Holds Kurt's face and kisses him*  
Kurt: Well played, Anderson.

\---

Kurt: *Ranting about the NDs* This is so frustrating! Ugh! I hate everything! I hate everyone!  
Blaine: *Voice cracking* Everyone?  
Kurt: *Sighs* Everone, but you.  
Klaine: *Passionate kiss*

\---

Blaine: Here is your birthday card!  
Kurt: Aww, thanks, babe!  
Kurt: Did you handwrite 'ghfeisbthfisn ily'?  
Blaine: And I meant every word.

\---

Blaine: Life's too short to be taken seriously.  
Kurt: You're too short to be taken seriously.  
Blaine: ...  
Kurt: ...  
Kurt: I'm sorry, please don't cry.  
Blaine: *Trying not to cry*

\---

Kurt: *Frustrated* Fuck me  
Blaine: If you really want me to.  
Kurt: What?  
Blaine: I said as if anyone would want to!

\---

Blaine: Let's play 20 questions.  
Kurt: What's your favorite color?  
Blaine: Triangle. Are you into guys?

\---

Blaine: I can't move, Kurt's asleep on my chest.  
Santana: Just push him off  
Blaine: *Shocked and offended*

\---

Blaine: I have good news and bad news.  
Kurt: What's the good news?  
Blaine: I will never do it again.  
Kurt: *softly* Oh no...

\---

Blaine: So I hear you like bad boys.  
Kurt: Not really, no.  
Blaine: Oh thank goodness!

\---

Rachel: Where have you been?  
Kurt: I was in the grocery store.  
Blaine: *Walks in*  
Rachel: Hello grocery store.

\---

Kurt: For the last time Blaine and I are just friends.  
Santana: *Sneezes*  
Santana: Sorry I'm allergic to bullshit

\---

Blaine: Let's make a pack, okay? If we're both still single in an hour, let's get married.  
Kurt: ...  
Kurt: Okay, let's do this.

\---

Blaine: I feel so lonely. Please hug me.  
Kurt: *Hugs him*

\---

Kurt: Wait- you like me?  
Blaine: I fucking love you.

\---

Blaine: What the hell do you want from me, Kurt?  
Kurt: I want you, idiot.

\---

Kurt: Hold the fuck up.  
Blaine: Excuse me?  
Kurt: I said, hold the fuck up. I'm the fuck up. Hold me.

\---

Blaine: I'm sorry for all the mean things I said before  
Kurt: ...  
Blaine: ...I'm assuming the fact that your hand is now on my ass means you accept my apology.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> -631 words-


End file.
